Winter Solstice
by Taurean Trickster
Summary: Legend is real.
1. Chapter One

The frigid winter air whipping around outside of your window seemed to blow straight through and chill your bedroom even more than it already was. You could tell that your fire had died out hours ago but the cold seemed to paralyze and keep you from any movement. Thus you lay there; curled up as tight as you could be, shivering as you lay. The tears that stained your face had long since dried and there was no point to cry any longer, it took too much energy and heat to muster up tears that seemed to bring you no relief.

The wee hours of the morning were fast approaching if they were not already here; you had lost any notion of time as you had been fighting the moon for sleep all night. This night was the full moon as well as the Winter Solstice an important holiday for you, being a Pagan, and you had finished your feasting and festivities in the early evening. The night had been so wonderful; full of happiness and friendship but no matter how good or bad the day had been, your nights were always worst.

It wasn't just the permanent heartache that you had begun to suffer from a young age. It was the feeling that you knew deep in your heart that your soul mate; your other half was out there somewhere, looking for you and that he needed you just as much as you needed him.

But there was something different about this night. You felt closer to him than you ever had before but you neither had the strength nor the wear-withal to search for him this night. You didn't even know where to begin.

Loathing your own growing distress, you finally manage the strength to untangle yourself out of your coil as you lay flat on your back; staring at the ceiling and through it, your skylight. Giving you a perfect glimpse at the happy moon, shining her exuberant light on your weary face. When suddenly the frightful howl of a large wolf broke through your own painful silence and you jumped before you tried to sneakily peak outside of your window to see if the animal was near. And just as you scanned a lone pine tree a pair of steady emerald eyes met yours in a fiery gaze.


	2. Chapter Two

The piercing eyes of this wolf incited you. They held no intention on harm or even of moving on but they seemed to hold something more peculiar. Within his deep green eyes you felt a comfort of family, love, and memory. Your own curiosity pulled you from this state as well as the wolf's gaze; yet the he remained unmoving. Without another thought you put on the clothes that you wore earlier that day: black pants, a long-sleeved purple tunic and bear skin fur knee-high boots and then proceeded to rush down your stair case. You were being summoned by this wolf, for good or for bad, and you would answer his call. As you reached the landing beside your door you noticed that you had gone to bed in all of your jewellery including your rose quartz earrings and an iron cast Ægishjálmr necklace. Hastily you put on your hooded onyx winter cloak and stepped outside. Immediately the wolf's eyes meet yours again, this time kinder and welcoming as you approached him slowly.

The only sound being the occasional wind gust and your own huffing as you trudged through the ankle deep snow. Silently you stood before him and fell into the spell that his eyes and presence held upon you. Long you stayed; eyes locked and unmoving. Time passed at an immeasurable rate before the wolf made any movements at all. He peered deeper into your soul as if to verify who you were, as if he knew you and strangely you felt similar. As if you knew this animal, perhaps from a dream, a memory or even a past life; you pondered. When then the jet creature bowed his front towards you and knelt his head when then you heard a proclaiming shout, "Hail!"

The sudden eruption startled you as you stepped one foot back to balance yourself. Moments passed before you bravely inquired, "pardon?" The wolf looked at you kindly before righting himself and responding, "you are the one whom I seek. I have been searching for you for quite a long time." Without fear of the talking wolf just feet away from you, your curiosity grew steadily as you cocked your head in question. "Why me? Why would such a sacred creature seek me?" The wolf looked at you as if in disbelief as he attempted to illustrate, "He did say that it was most likely that you would not remember me or any else of your past for that matter." You looked at him and knew that he was telling the truth but still you were confused. "My past?" He nodded, "you, my Lady are more than your Midgard form can remember. In order to recall the past, you must return home with me."

Epiphany struck you instantly: Midgard. Home. The past.

You had always felt displaced in modern society, hence why you moved the country. To live out a simple and old-fashioned life. Your hearth considered remote even by New Englander's standards. History always felt more like home than the present. Scandinavian lore and the pagan Viking tradition seemed the life you were meant to live. From the moment you learned of the Norse Gods and Goddesses you began to praise and thank them for guiding and comforting you throughout your life, even before you knew their names. You now considered yourself a rune caster and gained wisdom from them regularly. It felt natural and right.

As much as you tried to equally honour all of the Æsir and their kin; you could not help your natural, deep and growing love for the most misunderstood god of all Norse mythology: Loki. The God of Mischief, Lies and Trickery. But you saw him as a lover and a teacher of the most honourable kind. The God had always had a heavy presence in your life, but in this moment you felt closer to him than ever before.


End file.
